A known system for displaying media content automatically may generate a general programming menu to inform users of all current and upcoming programming available from content providers. One known programming menu may display an unsearchable scrolling table that includes text identifying programs and programming times. Another known programming menu may display a searchable table that includes text identifying programs and programming times. Such known programming menus may be inaccurate or inefficient, or both.